tomorrows_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Owlstar
Owlstar is a Lynx Point, bullseye tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. He was the runt of his litter, and is much smaller than most cats his age. Owlkit is born to a WindClan warrior named Rabbitfur, who had left the clan to be with her mate, a loner named Scorch. He has one littermate, a molly named Dawnglow. Realizing that she wants to give her kits a better life than one of a loner, Rabbitfur returns to WindClan territory and leaves the kits there. From the moment he becomes an apprentice, Owlpaw feels the need to prove himself. The other apprentices joke that he might leave the Clan like his mother did, and so Owlpaw puts in hours upon hours of practice every day so he can show his dedication. He winds up becoming rude and bossy, wanting to be the best warrior in WindClan, and to eventually become leader. His angry outlook on life only starts lessening once he becomes a warrior, when he realizes that pushing everyone down is not the way to prove his worth. He lets himself become more calm and reserved, rather than forcing himself to be loud and obnoxious in order to grab attention. His shift in attitude is quickly noticed by Acornstar, the WindClan leader, and she decides to give Owlclaw an apprentice to see how he would handle the position. It soon becomes clear that Owlclaw makes a good mentor, and falls easily into an almost paternal figure to his apprentice. Following the death of Morningfrost, the Clan's deputy at the time, Acornstar decides to name Owlclaw as her next deputy. Owlclaw then learns that Acornstar is on her last life. Acornstar ends up getting injured during a small skirmish with ThunderClan, but gets an infection and dies from the following illness, leaving Owlclaw as the next leader. Despite his young age, Owlstar is determined to be a great leader, hoping to bring an era of peace and happiness to the clans. He decides not to get involved in the territory feud between RiverClan and ShadowClan, expressing his disappointment at the next Gathering. When Newleaf rolls around, Owlstar ends up running into a couple kittypets, Baron and Socks, who decide they'd like to join the Clan. Always grateful for extra paws around camp, Owlstar allows this, and names them Flickerpaw and Quickpaw, respectfully. He assigns Spottedface as Flickerpaw's mentor, and decides to mentor Quickpaw himself. Soon after the dogs are scented on ShadowClan and ThunderClan territory, Owlstar meets Smokestar and Foxpaw on WindClan territory to hear the news. The dogs are later scented near Horseplace. At the next Gathering, Owlstar intends to tell the other Clans of their new apprentices, as well as the scent of dogs further in WindClan territory. However, due to Smokestar's outburst, the Clans are already tense. When Owlstar announces his new apprentices, he is challenged by Gorsefang , who claims that kittypets will always fall back into their old ways. In a moment of weakness, Owlstar finds himself overwhelmed by anger at this claim, and he hops down from the Leader's Tree to meet her eye-to-eye. The Gathering is then cut short by a massive storm, a sign from StarClan that they are angry that the truce has been broken. WindClan returns to camp, and over the next few days, Owlstar falls into a guilt-driven depression, hiding away from the Clan, as he can't bare to face them. However, Emberflight and Flickerpaw help pull him out of it, and soon after, he calls a clan meeting to discuss the disaster that was the Gathering. He doubles the border patrols, particularly on their shared border with ThunderClan, afraid of what Smokestar might be capable of. Owlstar later shares a peaceful moment with Flickerpaw, discussing the issues in the other Clans, as well as what Flickerpaw is capable of, no matter what other cats might think. Not long after, Owlstar takes his niece, Heatherpaw, out on a hunting patrol while her mentor, Emberflight, is busy. While they are out, however, the two of them discover the body of ThunderClan's missing deputy, Bearheart , near Horseplace. Category:Characters Category:WindClan Category:Leaders Category:Warriors Category:Loners